My Maintenance Man
by Kia-B
Summary: Hinata moves into a new apartment on her own, yet it seems like things keep falling apart the more her Maintenance Man, Sasuke comes to fix it. It's a whole new journey! Silly friends, a Crazy ex, a tempting Landlord and everyone else! Will Hinata make it out in one piece? M for language & other stuff. No Spoilers :) Read, Review & Favorite!
1. Bare Feet

**Author Note: I wanted to try something new, I won't forget about the other stories but here it is... Enjoy!**

My Maintenance Man

Chapter 1 – Bare Feet

Hinata POV

My life couldn't be any better right now…

Seriously, I just moved out of my father's house.

I just turned 19.

I just got a…used car but a used car nonetheless.

I just got a new job.

I just broke up with Naruto.

I smiled at that thought. I picked up the last of my boxes and sat them in the living room. I looked around at my apartment. It was so cute. I couldn't wait to paint it and give it that Hinata touch.

The living was a good size enough to fix all of my things in here. I stared at the mostly stainless steel kitchen with a cool island in the middle. The U-Haul men were done and my father stood outside paying, who I guess was the "Head Hauler" I smiled at my own corny joke.

I saw him talking to another man who looked slightly older than me. He called me outside. The man way taller than me. He had black eyes and a pale face. His hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. He extended out his hand to me. "Itachi; Itachi Uchiha, your landlord… you must be Hinata?" I blushed and nodded. My father coughed. "I have paid enough for the next two months," He turned to me, "Then you are on your own." I sighed at his tone.

He didn't believe I was capable of living on my own. Itachi smirked at the check. For a landlord he wasn't at all like the movies. Not fat, sloppy, old or a pervert. He was toned and you could tell he was raised properly. I tuned back into their talking. "I can reassure you that these apartments are in the best shape…"

* * *

I had Ino help me unpack my things. "I can't believe your dad let you do this!" She squealed. I laughed. "More like he thinks I will be crying and begging him to come back home" Ino shrugged. I didn't have a lot, all my furniture was coming in two days. We got done by sunset. I made some ham sandwiches and we sat on the floor. "Naruto…are you going to tell him you moved?" I looked at my bread and tore off the crust.

I hated the crust. It just didn't belong on bread.

"Why would I?" She shrugged and bit into her sandwich. "I just sort of thought y'all were on good terms?" I smirked. "I mean, we are… I guess" She looked at me. "How do you guess?" "Why do you care so much, did he ask you for this?" Ino giggled. "No!" I tackled her. "He did?" She nodded. "He says he is sorry…" "He also said it was an accident…" She ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Was it?"

"An accident is something you didn't mean to happen, falling off a bike trying to do a cool trick is an accident, and lips just don't fall into another girl lips." Ino gasped. "Hinata, he kissed another girl, it could be worst?" I shook my head. "Not those lips" She paused. "Never mind I brought it up, I'm glad you kicked him to the curb!" "I plan to keep him there" She stood and I followed suit. "This is an awesome place Hinata" She hugged me. "See you…tomorrow?" "I can't I have to talk to the maintenance man about the electricity and all that silliness" She laughed and nodded. "Well, see you soon!" I nodded.

I sighed and went into my own room. I slipped into the shower and freezing water came flooding down on my head. I squealed and fell. I moaned and crawled to the knob and turned it off. I wanted to cry and call my dad. _No, Hinata! You are a big girl now! _I thought to myself. I grabbed a robe and walked to the living room and on the wall by the door.

Maintenance – Sasuke Uchiha - #324-590

I got my cell phone and called the number it rang twice.

"**What?" Came a deep male voice, it was smooth and I was drooling and he only said one word. I coughed. "Uh, my hot water isn't working?" "I will come see about it tomorrow, bye." "No!" I squealed. He sighed. "What, I am off the clock?" I sighed. "My water is freezing and I need a bath, I just moved in!" There was a long pause. "So?" I growled. "So you need to fix it now!" "It is 9:00pm" "So?" I replied. He could hear the frown in his voice. "This means I am not coming…" I felt myself getting angry. "Fine, I will fix it myself!" "Have fun with that, but when you can't it figure out. I will be there at exactly 6:30am" I scoffed and hung up.**

He was just plain rude. I walked into the shower and stared at the two knobs. "Work…please! Please...pleaaaaaasssseeee!" I hit the knob. I felt my lip sticking out. "This sucks balls!" I stood and walked to my mattress and pulled a thin blanket over myself.

I heard a knock at the door.

First, the sun burned my eyes when I barely opened them. I need curtains, thick and black.

Second I yawned like a horse then looked at my phone clock.

6:28am,

I got instantly pissed because I knew who it was. I got up and opened the door. A taller boy my age stood there. He had those same onyx eyes Itachi had but his hair lay shaggy-like over his head and face. He was a bit tanner than Itachi, but was lean.

He had on a black shirt and khaki pants with black converses. In one hand he had a tool box and the other one was shoved into his pocket. He had a frown planted on his face. "It's 6:30…" He stood staring into my eyes. My eye twitched. "Really, I hadn't noticed?" He shrugged. "You should put on clothes, I could have been crazy" He walked in. I looked down at my small black robe, which was all I had on.

I had it since...forever.

I scoffed and pulled it closed as much as I could. "And you aren't?" He walked into my bathroom.

"You're not my type" I rolled my eyes. He bent down and ran the water, then got back up. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and sat on the island. I watched him come into the living room. Not paying me any mind. He opened a box and did something and walked back into the bathroom.

"There, I fixed it." I jumped down and walked in there and sure enough hot water was flowing out. "What was wrong with it?" He sighed. "Does it honestly matter, it's working now" "I was just wondering, you are so rude!" He shrugged. "I wouldn't say too much, I can make your apartment turn against you" I growled at him. He looked down at my feet.

"You're bare footed…" I shrugged and curled my toes under. He looked back at me. "I hate feet." "I don't remember asking" He stared at me closely. "This should be fun…what's your name?" I smirked. "Hinata…" He nodded and walked out of my house. I sighed and went to go take a shower.

* * *

I had to leave at 9:00am to go to Yakisoba's…

Yup, I worked in a Noodle Shop, ironic since Naruto loved Ramen.

I enjoyed working there even if it was just waiting tables, we got free food and the pay was enough for all my bills, food and enough to buy myself something nice. The day went by quickly wheen Ino and Sakura came in. I didn't care for Sakura, but Sakura and Ino were like half-sisters or something so I tolerated her. Sakura worked at the register, while Ino and I was a waitress. At 1:50, we took our break. I couldn't wait to slip everything about my night and morning.

"OMG, my maintenance man is such a dick! I asked him to fix the shower, because the hot water wasn't running and he is like 'I do in morning so I ruin your mood!' I was like 'Dude, why not now?' 'No, I do tomorrow!"

They laughed at me. "Does he really talk like a caveman?" I shook my head. "No, but he has a shitty attitude!" Ino giggled. "Is he hot?" "He is… he is cute" If I would have gone into detail they would never leave my house. They nodded and we changed subjects. I didn't think too much of it until I got back home.

I parked my car, just minding my own business. I loved that there weren't any stairs here. My apartment number was 591… I looked across the hall at the door. The large wooden door, had a plate on it that read: **590 – Sasuke Uchiha**

In smaller words it had **Maintenance**.

I was really flipping my shit there. All that fuss and he lived next door? I could have understood more if like he didn't live the apartments all together on a different floor. This DICK is my neighbor! What kind of guy was this? I was trying to find my keys in my big mess of a bag, that's when the door behind me opened. He stood there and something was forcing me to stare at him. "What's the problem?" I growled. "There is NO problem! Or do you have to come back tomorrow to help me with that one too?" He shrugged. "Do I?" I ignored him. He walked over and with a huge set of keys; he picked one and opened the door. I pulled out my keys. "No thank you?" I looked at him. "I found my keys" I slammed the door close.

I turned when the door opened again. "That was just rude" He replied. I growled. "Get out!" "Why are you so mad, neighbor?" He leaned against the door.

The smirk that had grew on his face made me feel two ways: Punch him in the eye or kiss his face off. Either one would have done just fine. I sighed. "Because, you could have helped me" He sighed. "I only work from 7:30am to 9:00pm, if I help you after 9, then everyone would want help when 90% of the time the problem will fix itself" "But you came early this morning?" "I know..." He smirked and closed the door. I ran to the door. "YOU ARE NOT OFF THE HOOK!" I yelled at his door. I felt staring and a family was looking back at me. I blushed, "I'm sorry" and closed the door.

Even though, he is still a douchebag, living here should be interesting…

**Author Note: Did you like? Tell me how you feel? More, Less, the Best! But RR&F (Read, Review & Favorite!) Muah! Bye lovelies!**


	2. A Spark

**Author Note: I forgot to mention that a few of the characters will be OOC but yeeeah! ...I said to myself if this story gets more than 10 reviews then I will update it, and it did! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and to those who didn't... whyyyyeeee :( *sniffle* anyway enough with me being emotional. Here's chapter 2. RR&F**

My Maintenance Man

Chapter 2 – A Spark

Hinata POV

Today Sasuke had to turn on the lights for the apartments.

I sat on my mattress eating an apple and my eyes drifted to him. He was on a ladder doing something… But like his muscles were screaming to be free from that tight white shirt he had on. It was 95 degrees outside and I didn't have working AC yet. He was sweating. His arms were like masterpieces. He was just glistening. I closed my eyes after I realized I was:

1) Staring at him like a hungry lion

2) Drooling.

I opened my eyes to the sweet nostalgia of fresh crisp cold air on my skin. He jumped down and ran a hand through his slightly wet hair. I bit my lip. He smirked. "I fixed it." I nodded and stood. He walked over and grabbed my hand. I just stared at him in a daze. He smirked and took my apple. "It's turning brown…" He grabbed the door knob. I looked at him and before leaving. "You shouldn't stare, it's rude" With that he left.

I groaned. I am such a dork!

* * *

I shook my head. The air felt amazing and now I could buy groceries. I grabbed my keys and called Ino.

I had a buggy while she had a little cart. "So how is it going at the apartment?" I sighed. "I don't know, I got caught having a drool fest over the maintenance guy" I picked up bread and put it crafty like on the top of the other food. Ino laughed. "Is he really that cute?" I growled. "It's… he is just a piece of work!" I rolled the buggy up the check-out line. "Are you going to let him 'tap that'?" I jokingly nodded. "Who wouldn-

I looked up into blue eyes. My heart bounced into my mouth. He smirked. "Hello, Hinata" Ino snarled. "Naruto when did you become a bag-boy" I frowned. "Hi... Naruto" He nodded at me. "How has life been without me?" I smirked. _Why show him I was sad? I could make him feel like shit instead. _"Amazing, Incredible, Free…" He frowned and bagged up my things. "Really?" I nodded. "Crazy, all we had to do is break up and my dad went and bought me an apartment by myself" His eyes widen. I nodded and paid for my things and pushed my cart out the way. "Yeah, so bye"

I said good bye to Ino and got into my car.

As I pulled up the apartments and I saw Itachi and Sasuke talking outside. I got out and put as many bags on my arms as I could. "Ms. Hinata do you need help" Itachi asked. I smiled. "Ah, No Mr. Uchiha" He gave Sasuke and look and they walked over. "Oh, nonsense Hinata we don't mind!" Sasuke growled. "I do though" They got the rest of the bags and brought them inside.

Once we got into the room. I smiled and said my thanks. Sasuke walked in with me. "I might as well see what I will be eating right?" I looked at him. "No!" But it just turned into him helping put the food away, anyway.

"Where should I put the vegetables?" He asked. I was in the middle of organizing my freezer food. "Um, bottom drawer"

* * *

Sasuke POV

I bent down to put the cucumbers in the little drawer, and then my eyes caught a tattoo on her ankle. It looked like a puzzle piece with a heart in it. I looked up to ask her about it but her legs caught my attention. They looked so soft and creamy; she had to be at least 5'4. My eyes traveled up her body slowly and met up with her eyes. "You shouldn't stare, it's rude" My eyes widen, I coughed and looked back down.

After everything was put up, she sighed and leaned against the island. I sat on it and grabbed an apple. "Stop eating all of my apples!" She grabbed it. I smirked. "Give it back…" She paused. "It's mine and you didn't even ask!" "I don't need to" I growled. "You are such a jerk, but a quiet one, which is more annoying!" I jumped down and grabbed her grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. I felt her pulse quicken. I smiled and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I can be loud…" Her whole ear turned red. I pulled away and grabbed the apple. She growled at me. I walked to the door. "But again, you're not my type" I closed the door and walked to my apartment.

Messing with her was such a fun time and she wasn't annoying like other girls. I walked into my kitchen and my work phone rang. I groaned and decided to decline it. It was 8:59pm anyway.

I wasn't in the mood. I sat on the couch and watched TV. I closed my eyes; sleep was going to come easy tonight.

But my eyes jolted opened due to the fact someone was banging at my door. I growled and swung it open. A watery eyed Hinata was standing at my door. "What's wrong?" I said with a little more caring than I wanted. "I tried turning on the light switch but a SPARK flew out!" I stared at her. "Why are you crying?" "I'm not crying! I'm pissed!" I smirked. "Why are you pissed?" "You are supposed to fix this!" I shrugged "I'm not an electrician" She pushed me. "You're not a fucking elec- ...I could have caught on fire!"

"But you didn't... yay" She frowned more than I thought was possible for a girl. "How am I supposed to sleep now?" "Last time I checked you don't sleep with the lights on." She growled. "I don't, but… why didn't you pick up the phone!" "But, I will fix it tomorrow, its 9:01pm" "You're a dick!" I shrugged. She stood there. "This is when you stomp away" She stared at me with her arms crossed. "I get it, you're scared?" "I am not!" "And you're childish, look you can sleep over here with you want to?" She smirked. "I can't, I sleep naked." She turned and closed the door.

I stood there like a fool. I shook the dirty thoughts out of my head and sat down again.

My phone rang again. I reluctantly picked up the phone.

"**Hey, sweetie" Came that squeaky voice that I was trying to annoy this whole week. "What?" "Are you busy?" I sighed. "Kind of, what do you want?" I could hear her smirk. "You, isn't that obvious?" I pulled at my hair. "You must want to come over?" She giggled. "I mean if you don't want company, you can come over here?" "What about that other dude?" "What other dude?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't feel like it tonight, I'm tired." I knew this wasn't going to roll over easy. "Why are you so tired, Sasuke?" She raised her voiced. I growled. "What do you mean? I have a job; you should get one, it's good for you" "Ew, a job that's so much to deal with" She was so stupid. "You're an idiot." "You didn't say that last night!" I sighed. "Whatever bye, Sakura" **

I hung up and drifted to sleep.

**Author Note: You liked? You didn't? Tell me! Did you see it coming? Did you? Tell me! I didn't and I wrote it! Tuned in for the next chapter! Read, Review and Favorite! Ohkaay, Bye lovelies! Muah! :)**


	3. Wet Paint

**Author Note: I was like... if I got 10 more reviews then I was going to Update back to back but I just excited myself and started to type... well I hope I answered some of your questions and if not... I can't spoil the plot! Geez hold your horses, lovelies! Enjoy!**

My Maintenance Man

Chapter 3 – Wet Paint

Hinata POV

"Omg, you told him that?" Ino squealed. I nodded looking at a cute green lacy shirt hanging on the rack.

_24.99. Oh Hell Nawl!_

"Did he believe you?" I smiled. "Yeah, I don't know why I said that…" She stared at me. I shook my head. "No, Ino I don't sleep naked" She sighed in relief. "Good, because I was beginning to think that sleep-overs were a no-no now Hinata! See, when I get my own house, forget sleeping naked. I AM LIVING NAKED" As the words dripped off her lips these guys howled at her. She rolled her bright blue eyes.

"Men are such pigs!" "Correction, boys are pigs…men are warthogs" She busted into a fit of giggles. "Hina, you are so corny it's funny!" I smiled and shrugged her off.

We walked into the side of the store with a huge yellow sale sign. I always had a theory that the color yellow made people want to buy things. I shook off my silly thoughts. Ino's eyes lit up. "At the store, with Naruto; Hinata that was such a gangster move SERIOUSLY I wanted to give him some ice…FOR THAT BUUUUUUURN!" "Yeah, I'm the corny one" She just smiled. I looked at the shorts on sale.

"It's like it hurt a lot but it subsided faster than I thought it would have. Isn't crazy how life goes on?" She nodded. "So, did you ever find out who that whore was?" I looked at her. "I don't want to know. She's a slut and he's a slut too" Ino giggled. Soon after we got done shopping I went to the Home Supply Shop and picked up my paint for my room and the living room.

* * *

I felt good today.

Today was my day off.

I can finally paint my apartment

There were no distractions, like Sasuke.

When I got home I stared at the fresh can of Lavender paint.

I was sitting on the floor which was covered in plastic. I bit my lip. "This is your first time painting a room Hinata…It couldn't be that hard, right?" _Riiiiiiiight? _

I closed my eyes and nodded. You know those thoughts that tell you "Hey man, that's a sketchy plan!" And you're all like. "Dude, I got this" I was in that place in my life.

I took the paint can and shook it. It weight was going back and forth almost knocking me over. I made a mental note that I seriously needed to work out.

"_Hinata, ask for help!" _There was that unsupportive voice again. I smiled picking up the can opener. "Hey dude, I got this!"

Sasuke POV

My eyes were glued on the TV when I hear a faint knock. "If I ignore it…" KNOCK KNOCK! I sighed and got up. A purple faced Hinata was frowning at me. On the outside I just shook my head, but on the inside I was rolling on the floor laughing at her. She stomped. I wiped a fake tear from my face. You could see she was blushing under all that paint. "What happened?" I asked calmly.

"I tried painting…" I leaned against the door. "What do you want me to do about it?" She swallowed. "I want…I need your help" I grabbed the door knob. "I don't paint, I'm not a painter or an electrician nor a plumber" She growled. "What can do you then?" I smirked. "Make you mad pretty easy." I slammed the door and counted to ten mentally.

Hinata POV

He slammed the door in my face. It opened back up. "I'm just kidding" I grabbed his hair, which was incredibly soft, and pulled him down to my level. "Are you going to kiss me, purple smurfette?" I smirked and rubbed my entire face over his, making sure that his face was as covered in paint was mine. He stared at me. "Touché belle…" I turned and he grabbed my forearm. "Where are you going?" He asked behind me.

I actually felt his breath tickling my neck. I composed myself and turned but he was in my personal space. "I…" He bent towards me and gently pushed me into my apartment. Once inside he closed the door. "What are you doing?" I asked softly.

"Helping you paint, you might want to open a window or two?" I walked to the windows and opened them. I turned back and he turned off his shirt. "Come one MAN!" He turned back to me. "What?" My eyes widen. "I said that out loud?" He nodded. "Oops…" I walked to get more paint brushes.

I painted my room while he painted the living room. It was so quiet. I got my phone and turned on Pandora and danced a little bit.

I had a small part to go. As I was painting Gangnam Style by PSY came on and I couldn't help but dance. My body started doing these crazy moves and I was feeling it. "mmmm, Sexy ladies!" I mumbled the rest.

Then I heard chuckling and white paint covered Sasuke stood in my door way. I blushed. "You are so stupid!" I turned around. "Are you finished…" "Yes, Yes I am" I looked back. "Good, now go!" He chuckled and walked up to me. "Really?"

"What are you doing!?" He grabbed my chin. "What do you mean?" This was the second time he invaded my personal space. I put my purple hand on his face. "No! No Sasuke! Bad boy!" He grinned and lend into my neck. "I really am" I air got caught in my throat. His bare skin are pressed against mine. His stomach was so tight and I felt my mouth ready to drooling. His lips ran over my neck. "Move…" He grinned more. "Say it again" My voice was raspy.

"M-mo-move…Sasuke…" He lifted my chin. "Say it one more time" I growled. "MOVE SASUKE!" I reached out to slap him… to my realization, my hands were back in his…might I add… deliciously soft hair. "Pull it."

He ordered me. I shook my head. "No!" He paused and shrugged. "Okay. See you later Hinata" With that he walked out.

I waited until I heard the door close to fall to the floor.

I took a bath and talked Ino.

I told her what happened. **"AND YOU SAID NO?!" "Yes…" "Are you stupid or crazy?" I sighed. "Both…" Ino snarled. "You should have taken him right there… the paint and everything. Hand prints on the walls… Hinata I am officially disappointed in you!" I closed my eyes. "I understand…" "You are…" "I KNOW!" She giggled. "As long as you know, next time…you better at least get some lip action geez!" I laughed. "You are such a hoe Ino" Ino scoffed. "A smart hoe though, I rather be a smart one than a dumb one like you" "Fine…I will…eventually" I could hear her smiling through the phone. "And Hinata having a summer fling before we are off to college will be great for you! Live the Teenage Dream! Hinata, LIVE LIKE LARRY!" I just shook my head at her Spongebob references. "Bye Ino" "Ha, Bye bookie!"**

It was crazy but maybe Ino was right.

I should Live Like Larry…

With that in mind I changed my mind set, grabbed a hammer and went to work.

* * *

It was 7:30 and I had only managed to break one thing… my pride.

I just gave up in general. I walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light switch.

Sparks went to flying again. I growled. "These apartments suck, can't….wait a minute!" I bounced on my mattress and dialed his number. It rang seven times. I tried calling again, same result. I sighed and got up and knocked at his door.

Nobody came.

After two minutes I turned away and the door opened behind me. Itachi was standing there. "Hello Ms. Hyuuga…" I looked at him. "Oh, hi…I needed Sasuke's help" He smirked. "My little brother is…a little tied up" I raised an eyebrow but when I heard Sasuke faint voice. "Shut up Itachi" Itachi poked my cheek which were puffed out. "Seems like one of his little friends played a mean joke on him?" "Are you going to help him?"

He shrugged. "Not really" With that he walked away.

_Are all Uchiha is blunt?_

I peeped inside it was dull and very spacious. I closed the door behind me. I peeped into his room. His arms and legs were tied to bed post. I laughed. "Who still has bed posts?" He growled. "Smart people…" I sat beside him. "You look so helpless, who did this?" "My idiot friend…now untie me!" I shook my head. "What was that about earlier?" He stared at me.

"Untie me and I'll show you" He struggled. I giggled. "No, I'm fine" He sighed in despair. "What if I molested you right now?" He smirked. "Will you?" I stood up. "Nope…" I walked out. "SERIOUSLY HINATA!"

Sasuke POV

She walked out and popped back in and laughed. "Just kidding!" She started to untie me. I sat up and finished my other leg with her. "Thank you…" I ran a hand through my hair. She giggled. "Don't mention it" I rubbed my sore wrist. "Never" I stared at her. She yawned and stretched. Her simpliest movements made me want to just… I sighed. "Hinata, get out" She looked back. "Huh?" "Get out before I keep you here" She crawled on the bed and put her hands on either side of my waist.

"What if I want to stay" I reached and grabbed the side of her face. She smiled and reached to my ear. "Sasu-kun?" My heart skipped. "Hmmm?" She breathed in my ear. "...Just kidding" My eyes widen and she popped up and skipped out of my apartment.

I looked down. "Why!"

This girl was going to be the end of me. I laid down and closed my eyes and hopefully this time I won't be tied up...or handcuffed.

**Author Note: Did you like it? I hope so... I feel like I rushed it a bit, but I don't know! Give me reviews! Give me favorites... :) But until Chapter 4 of MMM, je t'aime my lovlies! muah!**


	4. Getting Nailed

**Author Note: Hi, I have been wanting to update this for a while. Nothing much to say right now but ENJOY!**

My Maintenance Man

Chapter 4 – Getting Nailed

Sasuke POV

I came back from the store for some supplies. How I got stuck with job is beyond me. I saw that Hinata didn't have her light on, which meant that she was at work. I would have to come and sabotage her work environment. I smirked to myself. I got to my door and it was cracked. If someone came in my apartment they should prepare to get killed. I put down my tools and walked calmly in the living room. I saw my keys laying on the table. I frowned. That's unlike me to have left my keys. I saw that the lights in my room were dim. I walked in and saw women clothes and sighed.

Clearly Sakura had gotten in here. I needed to get Hinata got of my head so… I was up for it today. I saw her standing back towards me. I walked inside. "Hello…you mind knocking? Or Calling?" She turned and my heart stopped. Instead of thick pink hair, long…curly navy hair stood in its place. Instead of bright green eyes, lavender eyes batted at me slowly. And those curves…

She smiled at me. "I couldn't take it. I can't stop thinking about you." I coughed. She gripped her robe. "The same…" She smirked and opened the robe and let it fall to the floor. I tried to keep cool but I basically ran to her body. Her lips grazed mine. I pulled her into a kiss. She giggled. "Off with your clothes!" I pulled off my shirt slowly. She sat on the end of the bed watching me.

I pulled off my pants and she groaned. I pulled off my boxers and she parted her legs. "I need you so bad" She whined. I picked her and placed her in the middle of my bed. "Hurry Sasuke" I climbed on her, and she wrapped her legs around me. I wasted no time and entered her. She yelped and started calling my name. SASUKE… SASUKE…-

"SASUKE WAKE UP! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to Naruto. "Sasuke you were having a dirty dream!" I sat up. "It…was but a dream!" I fell back onto my pillow. Punching Naruto was an option. "Who was the dream about" _Your ex. _"It doesn't matter." He bounced on my bed. "What. Do. You. WANT?" "You remember what we talked about yesterday!" "You mean about your ex-girlfriend, Hinata…is her name right?" He nodded. "Yeah, I'm planning to get back with her!" "I don't think that will work…" I said standing up.

"Why do you say that?" "I think you should let her move on…" "I love her." "You wouldn't have cheated on her." "It was just that girl, Sakura!" "Oh yeah, you definitely don't deserve her" Naruto paused. "You're talking like you know her!" I looked at my phone. 12:04pm Saturday. Hinata would be getting off anytime soon… I mean, I think so anyway. I shook my head. "I just don't think you should cheat on her and try to get back with her… it's wrong" Naruto growled. "Whatever, I love her" I put on my black pajama pants.

The phone rang. I didn't feel like doing anything now… then I heard knocking, loud knocking and I knew who it was. "SASUKE OPEN THE DOOR!" Oh shit! Naruto… He looked at the door. "Sasuke who-" "Shh, shut up… just shut up!" Naruto eyes widen. I went to the door. "Awh, you look cute today." I smirked at her. Hinata stood there fuming trying hard not to stare at my still exposed chest. She had on "loose" slacks; they were squeezing her in all the right places; and a light blue button up shirt with her hair in a bun. "Shut up Sasuke, you were supposed to fix the damn lights!" I scratched my head. "I guess I forgot…" I pushed her outside. "What is your-" I pinched she lips together. "Shut up, Naruto is your ex-boyfriend" She paused and nodded.

"Well, we should be more open with each other… He is… I guess a "Best" friend and he is planning on getting back with you. I need you to go into your house unless you want to talk to him?" She shook her head. I let go.

She walked back. "Hey, Hinata…" She looked at me. "You so owe me for this. I am stealing your apples" "No…"

"Too late." I smirked and closed the door.

Naruto stood there. "Who was that?" "Some crazy college girl" "Oh can I meet her?" I pushed him out the door. "No!" "But Sasuke…"

Hinata POV

I could hear him yelling outside. Naruto… I frowned. I had the mind to punch him in the face. I sighed and sat down. Another dark night… I looked at my tote bag and remember I brought some movies. I wonder if Sasuke would like to watch them with me. "I'll ask" I heard knocking at the door. Sasuke stood there. I blushed bright. He was confused. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "Come and fix my shit" He growled. "Someone feisty today" He was fixing my lights. "Uh, Sasuke… I want to ask you a question?" He was hooking up wires in the box thingy. "Right now, you want to ask me a question while I'm fixing your wires…not a wise choice"

"I just wanted to know if you wanna come over tonight." He paused. "Let me finish this first" "Alright…" I walked into my bed and squealed like a baby. This is going to be fun. I smiled and grabbed my phone.

**To Ino: Plan B is a go.**

Not even seconds later.

**Ino: Don't fuck it up.**

**To Ino: I won't. :D **

I sighed. I got up and heard coughing and running and an angry Uchiha holding a green apple in his hand with Styrofoam on his mouth. I busted into fits of laughter and grabbed a rag. "Next time you will learn" I wiped his mouth. He pouted. I laughed more. "You tricked me" I shrugged. "I did." I smiled. He tackled me on my bed. He started tickling me. I felt tears coming from the laughter I was doing. After I rolled on him and tried to tickle him. He didn't budge. "I'm not ticklish" I pulled my hair over my shoulder. "Really?" He nodded. I pulled up his shirt and ran my nails right below is belly button. He laughed. "Hold on, what the fuck?" I giggled, he rolled me over. I stared at him. He stared back at me. His lips hovered over mine. "Is this a dream?" He whispered. I bit my lip. "No…" He nodded and pressed his soft lips against mine. I reached up and grabbed his neck. He deepened the kiss. "Aah." He smirked and went on the kiss my neck. I moaned louder. Curse my throat noises. He planted kisses on my ear. "Yes" He breathed in my ear.

"H-huh?" He chuckled and grabbed my wrist and kissed my hand. "I would love to come over" With that he got up. I took three deep breathes. He kissed my forehead. "See you later" He left my house. I touched my lips. I have never been kissed like that. "Yeah…" I fell on my bed.

* * *

9:00pm

I brushed my hair into a messy bun. There was a knock at the door. I opened it up and Sasuke stood there. In a black button up shirt that had three buttons undone exposing his lower neck he also wore matching pants. "Sasuke…" "Hinata…" I smiled at him. "You're a bit over dressed." "You're super undressed." I had on some pajama shorts and a purple t-shirt with cute dinosaurs on it. "It's just movie night…" He growled. "You could have told me that!" "You could have waited but you walked out!" He paused. "That's right!" I nodded. He came in. "No worries I can fix that!" I looked at him he unbuttoned the shirt and took off his pants.

"So you're going to watch movies with me with only silk red boxers?" "Yes" I shrugged. He sat down on the couch. "So what are we watching?" I smiled at him. "Well…all of the Paranormal Activities!" He sighed. "I rather watch Twilight!" I squealed. "I have those too!" "Paranormal Activity it is then…but let's watch them backwards" I put in the 4th one. I plopped down on the couch and offered him some popcorn. He said it is going to rot out his perfect teeth. I rolled my eyes.

The movie started getting scary. I squeaked and peeped through my hand. He looked over. "Come here" I pouted and curled under him. He was so warm. "Look, I know you're scared but do you have some apples?" I groaned and got up. "You didn't have to get them!" He called. I rolled my eyes.

Secretly I was happy he is here. On a Saturday night. I got his stupid apples and cut one up for myself and grabbed some caramel. I sat down. "Here…" He jumped. "Were you scared?" "No!" I giggled.

Sasuke POV

I took a bit into my apple when I heard moaning. I looked over and Hinata dipped her apple the caramel. "Is it really that good?" She smiled and nodded. I stared at it. I don't like sweets but… I grabbed her neck and crushed her lips to mine. Sweet and sticky, she moaned. I took this time to explore her mouth. She reached for my neck. She straddled my lap. I grabbed the small of her back. She grinded on my lap which made my buddy very happy. "Hinata…" I kissed her neck. She looked at me. "Hmm…" "The movie…it's creepy" She giggled and reached for the remote then turned it off. I grabbed her. She smirked. "Hinata…" "Yes Sasuke…" I tightly she head and kissed her softly. "These boxer…" She looked down.

She mouth formed an "O" I groaned. "Stop it" She cocked her head to the side. "What?" "Stop being so…" She grabbed my hands and put them on her stomach. She stared at me. "Stop…"

Even though I was telling my body no, it just kept on.

I pulled off her shirt and black and purple laced bra was in its place. I closed my eyes. "Sasuke, I don't want to seem desperate" I held her. "You're not…Oh fuck… you're not" She let down her hair. "Then what?" I pushed softly off of me.

Her face changed. "I don't want to hurt you…" "I don't even want a relationship" I smirked. "Say what?" She sighed. "I don't even want to go through that whole love thing" "Like Friends with benefits?" She nodded. "Yeah." "Well that changes everything" She stood. "Well I'm tired." I raised my eyebrow as she walked away. I ran after her. "No ma'am" She giggled and blocked the doorway to her room. "I am not sleeping you, Uchiha. If you come in here… we will just cuddle and I don't want you to fall for me"

"Me fall for you?" She nodded. "Unlikely, you're not my type" She smirked and pulled off her shorts. All was left were she matching lacey underwear and bra. I coughed. "Good to know" I followed her inside.

* * *

The next morning

Hinata POV

The bright sun came through the window. I forgot to close that. I yawned and realized I was naked. I took in my surroundings. Two strong arms had me in their grip. I peered over my shoulder and there was a sleeping Uchiha. I looked under the covers he was naked too. I sat up and moved the covers off of me. I grabbed a robe and went into the bathroom.

Making a self-examination. My arms and legs had bruises running up and down them. My neck and chest were covered in love bites. My breasts were sore. I sighed and the door opened. Sasuke smirked. "Good morning" He hugged me. I watched us in the mirror. "This doesn't mean anything" I mumbled. "I know that" He smirked into my neck. I turned to him. "What did we do?" He put me on the counter and dropped to his knees. I gasped. "Aah, that…"

After that and I took a shower. I put on my work clothes with a scarf. I sneered at Sasuke as I came out. He found another apple. "You're out of apples." I shrugged and pushed him outside. "See you later"

I told Ino what happened. "Oh my goodness!" She squealed. Sakura smiled. "Who is the lucky guy?" Ino giggled. "Oh, you didn't tell her, Hinata" Sakura paused. "Tell me what?" "His name is Sasuke Uchiha" She pushed herself. "Sasuke UCHIHA" I shushed her. "That is my Sasuke Uchiha" I rolled my eyes. "He isn't MY anything and we didn't even have sex. Chill…" She growled. "I will not chill!" She got up and stormed out. Ino stared at me. I shrugged. "You see why I don't like her?"

Normal POV

"Hey, yeah Naruto it's me."

"**What do you want Sakura?"**

"Guess who that little Hinata is fooling around with!"

"**Sakura… don't play with me who?"**

"Sasuke Uchiha. Our Sasuke."

"**He doesn't know her Sakura!"**

"Did he directly say he didn't"

"**Well no…"**

"Matter of fact, they are neighbors… she said they were meeting at her place again tonight."

"**Thank you Sakura"**

"No problem."

-she hung up-

"Now, I can chill"

Later That Night

Hinata POV

Sasuke sat at my island. "I know it's none of my business but… do you know a Sakura Haruno?" He looked up. "Yeah, why?" _At least he is honest. _"She said that you are hers." He scoffed. "I am no one's property" I nodded. He watched me. "I have slept with her…" I looked up. "I…" "You were thinking it" I smirked. "Oh, so now you can read my mind?" He nodded. I just had on a robe and he just had on pajama pants. I cut up some strawberries and dipped them in chocolate. "I want to taste" He whined. I handed him one. "No…" He pulled me to him and kissed me. I giggled at him trying to untie my robe. "Dammit!" I laughed.

There was a hard knock on the door. I looked at him. "Maybe it's Neji. He said he was going to surprise me." "That's your cousin right?" "Duh!" I walked to the door and opened it.

There stood Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Did you like it? Did you love it? Aah, as you see the plot thickens. Why is Sakura in everyone's business? Where is Ino's boyfriend? Will Naruto give up? Will they end up falling for each other? Who will fall in love first? And will Neji ever surprise Hinata? Will I continue to ask questions after each chapter? Stick around next on MMM chapter 5! Review & Favorite! Bye Lovelies! :) Muah!**


	5. BUSTED!

**Author Note: Here is chapter 5. I must warn you...I revised this like four times until I just- I... look just read and tell me how you like it. Hey, there is a lot of sexual references but nothing too explicit but**** ENJOY!**

My Maintenance Man

Chapter 5 – BUSTED

Hinata POV

I laid down panting. My heart was beating so hard.

My hair clung to my forehead.

I looked over, he smiled at me. "You are so beautiful" I smiled and pulled the covers up to my neck.

I felt my neck and face get hot. "Are you still shy about showing me your body after that?"

I giggled and kissed his lips. "It's just how I am" He groaned and rolled on me.

"I love you Hinata…"

"I love you Naruto…"

I closed my eyes. Me and Naruto…

I smiled. His hands roamed around my body. His hands were always so warm. He pushed my legs up.

I groaned. "Again? Do you ever get tired?"

He chuckled in my neck. "Nope…"

I love him so much.

"Let me sleep Naruto…"

He chuckled. "Fine…"

I felt him push in. I moaned. "Naruto…"

He rolled me on his chest. "I want to sleep inside you"

"You're such a freak!" He kissed my neck. "Says little miss Innocent Hinata"

"Well not anymore…"

.

.

.

I tip toed in the living room. Naruto was on the phone I smiled. I was going to scare him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you baby…"

I paused in my steps.

He laughed. "You are making me so hard…"

I covered my mouth.

"Don't worry, she's in the other room asleep…I'm so hungry for you"

I whimpered. He turned around. "Oh Hinata! This is just my friend Sasuke!" I shook my head.

"You are such a liar! You're a cheater!" I ran in his room. He banged at the door. "Open the door Hinata, it's not like that! That' how we talk to each other! I love you so much Hinata…" I cried.

.

.

.

I laughed on the phone. "Yeah Kiba! We should totally see each other, I miss you!" I flipped the TV channel. "Yes, Kiba I'm still with him. Well I love him…" I turned and saw Naruto walk in the house. He was confused. "It's Kiba, we're catching up"

"Why are y'all talking?"

I sighed. "I'll call you later Kiba!" I giggled. "Yeah, bye."

He grabbed my phone. "Why are you talking to Kiba?" I snatched my phone back. "Why don't you?" He paused. "Are you cheating on me?" I laughed. "No…we all used to be good friends before he moved away, remember?" He frowned. "You don't have to lie Hinata…"

"Yeah, well I'm not lying, so stop questioning me, it's pissing me off."

"Why? You're such a slut"

I slapped him. "I am not cheating on you and watch your mouth!"

He growled. "Don't tell me what to do!"

I walked away. "You're a dick, Naruto."

"I'm a dick!?"

I turned. "Yes! I can't talk on the phone with the opposite sex without you tripping balls!"

"Why do you need to?!"

"Why are you so fucking paranoid?"

He growled. "I can't trust you can I?"

"Dumbass, I can't handle this…I'm leaving you"

I heard him mumble something. I walked up to him. "Say it! You're so fucking cool, say it!"

He grabbed my face. "I'm cheating on you."

His mouth was filled with the scent of weed and liquor. I pushed him. "Fuck you!" I ran out.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK END

He watched me. "Hinata…"

I slammed the door. Sasuke got up and walked over. "Who was that?"

"Naruto…" I whispered.

He grabbed my shoulders. "You are giving him the power… stop being a little girl and grow up" I watched him and nodded.

He was right.

I opened the door.

His blue eyes were wide.

"Sasuke… so it's true… Hinata, you are with him?"

I smirked. "That is none of your concern…"

He looked up. "How could you?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Not like we haven't went through this before, Naruto"

Naruto growled. "Shut up Sasuke…"

I turned. "What are you talking about Sasuke?"

Sasuke kissed my neck. "Tell her Naruto, before you get mad at me…"

Naruto sighed. "It was…Sakura, I cheated on you with Sakura, but I don't think that should count"

My voice got caught in my throat. She slept with my boyfriend and she was the main one comforting me! But my body quickly registered what was going on,

"So y'all were basically sharing her vagina?"

The two boys got quiet. Sasuke coughed. "I frankly was just using her...I wouldn't call what she has a...vagina, more of a Free-For-All Tunnel"

Naruto stood there. "I didn't mean to…"

"Oh shut that shit up Naruto, how do you not mean to cheat on me...with a slut! Why are you really here?"

Sasuke chuckled. "She's just that easy" I was trying not to laugh at Sasuke.

Naruto frowned. "Look, I know I messed up with her and I didn't realize what I had and I am so sorry. I love you so much…"

I turned to Sasuke. "Go inside!" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I pushed him back in my apartment.

"No you don't…"

"I do, I can't get you out of my head. Remember we got out matching tattoos?"

He pulled up his pants leg and a matching puzzle piece with a heart inside was on his ankle. "Yeah, I remember that…I remember when you accused me of cheating on you…"

He shook his head. "Do you remember our first time?"

I sighed. "I do…"

"Do you remember how happy you were?"

"Yes I do…"

"Tell me Sasuke makes you feel that way?"

"We haven't had sex…yet."

"Se-"

"But just a kiss from him makes me happier than a whole night in your bed" I smirked. "Matter of fact, everything he has done to and for me has been better than you could ever do"

He frowned. "I can't just leave you alone Hinata, I care too much."

I sighed. "You don't have to Naruto, you just need to know that me and you will never happen"

He nodded and hugged me.

"But I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry" I pushed him away. I went inside. Sasuke was standing there.

I felt tears coming to my eyes.

He coughed and mumbled. "So…you said yet and I'm not the one to force but whenever you want to I'm up for it..."

I gasped and started giggling.

He hugged me.

"Can I stay the night?"

I giggled. "You really don't care about your job, do you?"

"Ha, not really…what is he going to do, fire me?"

"YES!"

"Awh, are you worried about me?" He cooed.

"Oh, shut up!"

He picked me up.

Normal POV

He carried her into her room. He pulled off her robe. "I really hate that robe; I'm buying you a new one…" He whispered in her ear. She laughed. His hand crawled up her thigh. She stared at him.

He smiled back her. He followed her hand to the fabric of his pants. "Where are you going with this? Don't wake up the monster if you can't slay it" She pushed him on his back. "Haha, just keep up" He smirked and sighed.

Sasuke POV

I lov-

STOP it right now Sasuke!

Was I about to say that? Well think it… and once you think it weird stuff starts happening and I don't want to be the one to screw this whole thing up!

Even though we weren't "committed" to each other, it felt like it. But I didn't mind it.

Obviously I have too much time on my hands. My thoughts were luckily distracted by Hinata grinding on me. She had a way of doing things.

Taking me off of my train of thought.

I smirked and pushed her on her back. "Did I just get lucky?"

She laughed and nodded.

* * *

Hinata POV

I groaned and rolled over.

Everything was sore.

Body parts I didn't know could be sore were throbbing.

The sun was so bright.

I yawned and sat up. Sasuke walked out the bathroom…still naked.

That's right, he spent the night…

"Good morning beautiful" I blushed and he crawled on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Sore…very sore…" My voice was raspy. He smirked. "That's just a side effect…" I smiled and hugged him. "Of what?"

"Of being with Sasuke Uchiha…" My mind flashed back into last night. I blushed redder.

He kissed my neck. "But you took it like a big girl, I'm proud" I scoffed.

"What do other girls do?"

He watched me. "Do you really want to hear about my past sex life?" I crawled on him. "Maybe…"

He smirked and flipped me over. "Let's focus on you right now…" He pushed my legs and eased himself in. I gritted my teeth and wrapped my legs around him.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

I moaned in response.

How do I survive this last night?

He quickened his pace. I pulled him closer, he rolled us over.

I moaned out. He grunted. "Ah…Hi…na-ta…"

Every time I tried talking it just came out as a scream.

But this wasn't my scream. I turned to my bedroom door.

Ino, Neji and my dad was standing there. I screamed and fell off the bed.

My father fainted.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Oooooooooh Hinata got caught by her father! What will happen next? How is Neji going to react? Is that the end of Naruto? How will Hinata handle Sakura? And what is Ino doing? Find out next time of MY MAINTENANCE MAN! :) Read, Review and Favorite! **

**Remember go vote for your favorite story you want updated on my profile.**

**Until next time. Love you all, muah! :D**


	6. Grounded

**Author Note: Finally got enough motivation and here I go… Chapter 6!**

My Maintenance Man

Chapter 6 – Grounded

Recap: Hinata POV

He smirked and flipped me over. "Let's focus on you right now…" He pushed my legs and eased himself in. I gritted my teeth and wrapped my legs around him.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

I moaned in response.

How did I survive this last night?

He quickened his pace. I pulled him closer, he rolled us over.

I moaned out. He grunted. "Ah…Hi…na-ta…"

Every time I tried talking it just came out as a scream.

But this wasn't my scream. I turned to my bedroom door.

Ino, Neji and my dad was standing there. I screamed and fell off the bed.

My father fainted.

.

.

.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I can't believe my father walked in on that! I held a cup of coffee and sighed.

_I tried covering myself up. "Get out!" I yelled._

_Ino slammed the door on my dad's unconscious body. Neji pulled him out._

_Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "Well, he did say he was coming…"_

_Sasuke was so nonchalant about the whole situation. He got up and pulled on his boxers and pants. He gave me a shirt, his shirt._

_He smirked. "You're going to get in trouble!" He snickered and walked out of the room._

_I felt like I was doing the Walk-of-Shame in my own apartment. I sat down and my father's face was completely red._

"_I'm sorry father."_

_He looked at me. "A million therapists cannot erase what I just saw…"_

_My house was mad! My father was screaming in my face, Ino was trying to talk to me and strangely enough Neji and Sasuke were simply talking on the couch. I turned my attention to my father. He was so over-dramatic._

"_Oh my beloved wife, what kind of daughter have we rose?" He reached to the "sky." I sighed. He was going to blow this out of proportion; I mean I guess if I caught my daughter having sex with her boyfriend-_

_Wait._

_Shit. Not boyfriend… maintenance man… yeah that's better. I mean I guess if I caught my daughter having sex with her maintenance man I would be pissed too._

_I can't believe I just called him my boyfriend. We are nothing of the sort! My father was crying to the ceiling saying I was misguided and crazy._

_Hold on, did I hear harlot?_

_I sighed. "I don't see the problem" His eyes were huge as if I had conjured a ghost from Hell and took in all the air he could._

"_You don't see the problem?!" He yelled. The whole apartment was silent. There was a knock at the door. Walking to the door, I looked back. _

"_No"_

_I opened the door and Itachi stood there with a frown on his face. "What's going on, Hinata-chan?" I blushed and scratched my neck. "My father is-"_

_Dad walked over. "Appalled!"_

_Itachi tapped his foot lightly. I growled at my father crazed antics, he was going to embarrass me in front of Itachi!_

_Itachi coughed. "Well sir, I can't have you causing all of this noise, it's causing complaints from the other residents" He stated. _

_Dad brushed off his shirt as if it had gotten dirty. "Even though I don't care about their feelings, I shall be leaving now." I smiled at him weakly. He shook his head, hugged me and whispered. "You better not bring home any kids" _

_I nodded. He left._

_Neji was sitting there still talking to Sasuke, Ino had disappeared somewhere. I walked over to the couch with them. "So, Itachi's little brother and my baby cousin… I must say I didn't see it coming"_

"_Neither did I?" I jumped and turned. Itachi was smirking slightly. Neji yelled some manly gibberish and the two men hugged. I gawked at the sight._

_I looked over at Sasuke who merely shrugged his shoulders. "W-what's going on?" _

_Itachi laughed. "Neji was my roommate in college!"_

_Neji nodded. "Oh the girls!"_

_Sasuke snickered. "That's funny, Itachi likes guys"_

_Itachi chuckled. Neji laughed loudly, which again was out of his character! Sasuke didn't find anything funny. "Why are you laughing?"_

"_Itachi is the biggest man-whore Konoha has ever had!" Itachi nodded in agreement._

"_But you told me!" Sasuke stood._

_Itachi shrugged. "You assumed…"_

_I giggled and saw Ino come out of the bathroom. "Where have you been?" I walked up to her and she pulled me into the room._

_She sat on the end of my bed. I watched her. "What's going on, Ino?" She stared down at her knees. I sat beside her. She smiled sadly. _

"_Shikamaru broke up with me…"_

_I watched her. Her eyes were puffy and red. "Why?"_

_She put her head in the crook of my shoulder. I heard her faintly mumble. "I don't know"_

_I smiled. "I'm here for you, we'll have a girls' day tomorrow…"_

"_We have to work tomorrow"_

_That's when I realize that I have to look at Sakura for 8 whole hours; I would have to fight the urge to punch or kick her face in, or simply pull out her hair._

_Pink hair everywhere…_

_She told everyone it was natural… that was such a lie._

_I growled and noticed Ino started to cry again. I pushed away my crazy thoughts and felt Mother Mode kick in. I stood; I knew she was watching me._

_I went into the living. "Guys, y'all have to go?"_

_Neji frowned. "You're no fun" He kissed my temple. "See you later!"_

"_I have things to take care of" I pushed them out. Sasuke grabbed my wrist. I watched him. "Sasuke…" He bent down and kissed me. I liked this, I loved it actually…_

_He bit my bottom lip. "You have to go…" I protested and grabbed the door knob. He chuckled and pulled back. "See you later"_

_He kissed my forehead. "I love you"_

_I slammed the door shut._

.

.

I remembered it again. Ino came in dressed in her uniform. She was smiling. Glad to see her happy, after a whole night of crying... "What's got you smiling?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "…Neji texted you last night!" I felt my eyebrow rise.

"Okay…"

"But you were asleep, so I text him and we talked all night!" She giggled. I watched her grabbed a green apple. Suddenly my stomach churned. I grabbed my head.

"What's wrong with you?"

I should ask her that, after being in a relationship with Shikamaru since freshmen year of high school. He breaks up with her and one night of talking to my cousin has her on cloud nine! "Nothing…"

She pushed me. "Tell me!"

I sighed. "Sasuke said I love you"

She paused. "You're not doing that thing again, are you?"

I grabbed my keys. "What thing?"

"When a guy gets closer to you, you just push him away" I scoffed.

"No, Ino I'm not and you are referring to yourself…"

She shrugged. "Do you love him?"

I looked at her and grabbed the door knob. "Ask again later"

.

.

Sasuke POV

I was going crazy! I tried working on the plumbing in room 526, the lady was fairly old so she just stayed in the living room while I finished. Her apartment smelt of old people and flowers. I rolled my eyes and got up. She smiled inn her rocking chair. "Thank you, young man… take a cookie!"

"No thanks"

"You know… they are really good!"

I watched her. I walked over to the counter. I hate sweets but I felt like punishing myself. I grabbed a cookie and sat on the couch across from her. She rocked. "Your spirit is seeking help…"

I bite into the cookie, it wasn't overly sweet…

I just watched her, her hair was in tight curls. She smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I don't like sweets" She looked up. "But they are good"

She nodded. "That's good…"

I stood up. She reached up. "But listen to me…" I watched her smile.

"What is it Mrs. Hiroshima?"

"Don't get mad at yourself… its normal"

I nodded and left. What did she know?!

I had said those words, the words you can't just take back.

It was a total mistake!

It would have been least bothersome if she hadn't slammed the door in my face. I stood there… outside her door frozen for fifteen minutes until Itachi pulled me away.

I got back to my apartment and looked at her door. "Shit…"

.

.

.

I walked into the Ramen Shop and Sakura was talking to the General Manager. I clenched my fist. Ino was still smiling. I watched the GM turn to us. "Ladies, I will be on maternity leave for the next couple of months so Sakura will be filling my spot"

I wanted to punch her. So what if she's 8 months pregnant? She could have pushed through! I gritted my teeth as Sakura smiled sweetly. "Hello Hinata…"

I made a fake smile. "Hi"

.

.

Sasuke POV

I opened another beer, I was nowhere near drunk. Or was I? I stared at the ceiling from the floor.

I fell over the couch.

Yeah, I was drunk. I pushed myself to the couch. I was twenty going on twenty-one… I didn't know anything about love…

It was just an unknown thing, just a simple statement I just used to get girls and normally I didn't have remorse about it…

But this time it was different… I actually cared.

I pushed the cold glass to my lips, I hate beer.

I closed my eyes and let it take its course; suddenly there was a banging at my door. If I ignor-

The knocking got increasing louder and more annoying. I got up and drank half of the bottle, sat it down and slowly walk to the door. I opened it.

Hinata was standing there, her hair hanging carelessly in her face, her face a flushed pink, her clothes a bit messy from Ramen stains, but her hands were trembling and… bloody. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"What the fuck happened?"

She bit her lip and fell into my arms.

I held her. "Fuck…"

.

.

.

**Author Note: I hope you all liked it… I was having trouble with the plot line but now I have a whole new direction I'm going in… so stick around and find out what's swim in my head! Review and Favorite! :) Love you all, muah! **


	7. The L Word

**Author Note: Here it is!**

My Maintenance Man

Chapter 7 – The L Word

Recap: Sasuke POV

The knocking got increasingly louder and more annoying. I got up and drank half of the bottle, sat it down and slowly walk to the door. I opened it.

Hinata was standing there, her hair hanging carelessly in her face, her face a flushed pink, her clothes a bit messy from Ramen stains, but her hands were trembling and… bloody. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"What the fuck happened?"

She bit her lip and fell into my arms.

I held her. "Fuck…"

.

.

.

I rested my chin on the top of her head. She sobbed in my shirt.

I was so confused…

Or so drunk…

I pulled back trying to sober myself up. "What happened?" She looked up at me and my heart skipped. Her eyes were glassy and red. I pulled her to my couch. I watched her eye the bottles of empty beer. She wiped her face.

"I'm s-s-sorry… I didn't mean to…disturb you" She stood. I caught her wrist.

"Don't leave…"

She pulled back. "I'm leaving you… I don't want to talk to you in this state…"

"I'm fine…"

She stared at me crazy. "You stink of beer, Sasuke"

I closed my eyes for a second and stood. "I'll go brush my teeth and everything just… don't leave…"

She pushed me back, the tears streamed down again. She wrapped her arms around her body. "I… I don't l-love you"

I stood there. "So?"

Her eyes widen as she choked on her sobs. I chuckled and sat back down. "I never asked you to say it back; I didn't ask you to feel it too… I simply stated it…" I was so drunk. I looked up. "It was out of reflex anyways" She bit her lip like I had stolen her favorite toy.

It was true, for the most part.

It was something I used to do with Sakura, she practically begged me to love her and it became a routine. After sex she would clutch herself to me and say it. I said it… I never loved Sakura. I didn't have feelings for her I was simply using her for my selfish needs.

Maybe I was using Hinata, out of the habit like I had with Sakura. I stared back at her. Her arms were trembling and wounds looked bad. Not really bad but a simple Band-Aid should do.

I picked up the half drunken beer and placed it at my lips.

I really hate beer.

If I didn't love her why was I getting myself drunk?

I placed it back down and ran a hand through my hair. "Bye…" She seemed shock. I closed my eyes. "You said you don't want to talk to me in this state" I laid down. "Then leave…"

Without a second thought, she walked out but making sure to slam the door as hard as she could. Empty beer bottles fell to the floor. I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number. After a few seconds of ringing, I smirked.

"Hey, Sakura…can I come over?"

.

.

.

Hinata POV

I slammed his door closed and fumbled with my keys. I could barely see my vision was blurred with tears and my hands were hurting. I gave up and stood there… "I don't…" I mumbled hitting my head on the locked door.

"Don't what?" I jumped and turned. Itachi was standing there with a frown sketched on his face. I clutched my heart. He smirked and walked up to me. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

I looked down. "I'm sad…" I felt him grab my hands and stared down at them for a second and grabbed my keys. I watched him open the door. I was mentally thanking myself for cleaning up this morning. He pulled me to the island. He grabbed a towel and something out of his pocket.

A cream…

I didn't question why he carried it. He wet the towel and wiped off my hands and knuckles. The cream didn't burn, it just felt cool. He looked up and smiled. "Tell Itachi what's going on?"

I blushed. "I punched a wall…" He just watched me. "Instead of Sakura's face…" Again he just watched me with those onyx eyes, much like Sasuke's.

Sasuke…

I felt my eyes burn again. I wanted him to fight for me. I know it's selfish and needy but I just wanted to know, Naruto told me he loved me all the time but failed to show it. I just wanted to know if it was real. Itachi grabbed my cheeks and rubbed the new tears with his thumbs. My breath hitched when I noticed how close he was.

I closed my eyes. I felt him kiss my temple. "My brother and Naruto stupid" I paused. He chuckled. "How can a man let go of someone like you… takes a fool" I knew my ear turned red. His hair hung carelessly over his shoulders; it was usually in a loose ponytail.

"I don't understand…"

His hand rest on my knee, I watched him. What was I doing? I wasn't a slut!

But for the moment, he would be a substitute for his idiot brother; he would be just a little high. I parted my legs and he grabbed my face again but this time hovered over my lips. Itachi was so mature.

He was taller and broader than Sasuke. He smirked. "You're simply stunning… even when crying" I stared at him. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to hear sweet nothings!

He pressed his lips on mine. His kiss was nothing like Sasuke. Sasuke was a mixture of everything… he made me feel everything at once. My body was in complete chaos.

Itachi…

He made me feel… hot.

My skin felt like it was on fire. I pulled him closer. He bit my top lip and started back. I felt his hand linger on my knee.

Sasuke did everything on his own time, he took a chance… he never waited for permission just acted on whatever he thought of. Today at work I just wanted to call him and cry.

I felt Itachi step back. "Sorry…"

I knew I was crying again. "No, I'm sorry"

He did a face-palm. "That was completely out of line…"

I shook my head. I just wanted Sasuke. Itachi soon left. I crumbled into my bed and ignored my vibrating phone all night.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I pulled up to Sakura's house. I rang the doorbell. She opened the door and jumped on me.

I pushed her into a wall, I knew it was pretty hard by the way she winced, but I didn't care. She giggled and pulled me into her backroom. I pushed her on the bed and started ripping off her clothes. She was nothing compared to Hinata.

She smiled and pulled off my shirt. "So you dropped the Hyuuga?" I ignored her and pulled her onto my lap. I didn't want to talk about Hinata, especially not to Sakura, she had a purpose.

She unzipped my pants, I reached into my pocket. She pouted. "Not this time… come on!" I watched her.

"Not a fucking chance…"After I finished she grumbled and eased herself on me. I watched her bounce and grind into me. I let my head rest on the head board. I wasn't feeling this, but I wanted to so bad… I wanted to forget about Hinata.

I pushed Hinata-

Sakura… I pushed Sakura down and started to thrust as deep as I could. I zoned in and out of reality, when I zoned back in Sakura was screaming my name. I shook my head and pulled out.

She sat up. "What the fuck?"

I pulled up my pants. "I'm leaving…" I walked to the door. She ran behind me.

"Don't leave me!" I turned around. I don't remember the last time I actually kiss this girl. I pushed her gently. Her eyes started to tear up. "What did you do to Hinata?"

She gasped. "You're not over her yet! Damn, Sasuke just forget about her!"

"What did you do?"

She smirked. "Nothing, I'm her boss for the next couple of months"

I frowned and slammed the door.

I sat in my car. "FUCK!" I drove off.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

The weekend was uneventful.

Morning came. It was Monday and thank goodness I don't have to work on Mondays. I wanted to sink further in my bed. I reached over and grabbed the phone. It was so hot in the apartment. I pushed off the covers and sat up. Sweat was everywhere.

I looked out the window. There was a heat wave and it seemed my AC stopped working. I looked at my cell.

10 – Missed Calls

Four from Ino, Four from Hanabi, one from father and one from Neji

5 – Unread Messages

Ino: Call me!

Ino: What's going on with your cell?

Neji: Why aren't you answering?

Kiba: Hey!

Hanabi: You better answer that damn phone!

I tossed my phone on my bed as I sluggish walked the AC. It read 85 degrees. I groaned and tried clicking every button on the little thingy. Sasuke usually fixed these things! I got sad all over again.

I pulled on some shorts and a big shirt. I walked outside. I was going to ask him to fix it then he was going to leave. That's it.

I knocked on the door. After a minute as usual I knocked harder.

The door opened and Itachi was standing there. I coughed. "My AC isn't w-working is Sasuke here?"

He smirked. "You haven't heard?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Haven't heard what?"

"Sasuke got into a car wreck Friday…" He sighed. "He is at Konoha hospital in room 330"

I gasped. "What!" I felt my eyes burn.

He nodded. "You should go see him…"

"I don't know…"

He handed me a bag. "Those are his clothes and other personal stuff" I looked up and he shut the door. I ran into my apartment and grabbed my keys.

.

.

I walked into the hospital. I always wanted to be a nurse…but for children. I walked up the counter. A blonde lady was sitting there smiling. "Hello, welcome to-"

"Sasuke Uchiha… umm… he is in room 330?" I cut her off.

She looked down at the computer. "That seems right…that's on the third floor, to your left." She pointed I nodded and walked through the halls. Soon I was at his door. His name was sloppily written on the door. I sighed and pushed the door open.

I walked in. He was lying in the bed, I guess he was asleep. I set his things down quietly. I walked down. He had scratches over his face. Bruises covered his arms; his left hand was in a sling. My eyes looked over his body. His right foot was in a thick cast.

I felt myself crying again. "I'm so tired of crying…"

"Then stop it"

I looked up and Sasuke was smiling at me. I hugged him and he winced. I pulled back. "I'm sorry!" He chuckled and nodded. I pouted. "You're an idiot!" He watched me. I wiped my eyes. "I'm still mad at you!"

He closed his eyes and pushed himself up. "For what exactly?"

"Being a total dick and hurting yourself!"

"I can't help that…" I watched him. "It's your fault"

"How is it my fault?"

He coughed. "If you didn't go hurting my feelings, I wouldn't have drank, if I wouldn't have drank then you wouldn't have gotten mad at me, if you wouldn't have gotten mad then I wouldn't have went to Sakura's house…"

My breath hitched.

"I tried sleeping with her but I only thought of you and before I knew it, I was being rushed into the hospital" I scoffed.

"I don't care if every bone in your body is broken that sweet talk isn't going to make me forgive you" He smiled and winced.

"I know you enjoy one special bone…" I blushed and threw his bag at him. He grunted. The door opened and the nurse watched us.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Hinata looked as if she been caught stealing the last cookie. I always noticed she had on my shirt which was way too big on her small frame. I decided not to taunt her about it just yet.

The nurse was really skinny with long gray hair but she was young no more than twenty-five. I looked at Hinata and she looked back and forth. The nurse smiled and shook Hinata's hand. "Hello, I'm Mao. You're his… wife?"

She blushed. "N-no…"

Mao looked at me. "Girlfriend?" She shook her head.

Hinata smiled. "Neighbor…"

Mao laughed. "Sorry, are you here to pick him up, he is being discharged today" She looked at me to Mao to me again and slowly nodded.

They put me in a wheel chair, even though I still had a good leg. We pulled up at home and Hinata helped me into my apartment. I was putting pressure on my broke foot so Hinata wouldn't be doing too much work. She struggled.

It was cute.

I limped to the couch and she tripped over my foot. I yelled as she fell on my torso. She squealed. She was inches away from my face.

My heartbeat skipped.

I couldn't fight the pain anymore…

I took in a deep breath and looked in her eyes.

"Hinata…"

She blushed and watched me.

.

"You're on my foot…"

.

.

.

**Author Note: That's chapter 7 for you, I think I might do two maybe three more chapters… but until next time! Love you all!**


	8. What Do You Want?

**Author Note: Extra long... I hope you like it! :) Read, Review and Fav!**

My Maintenance Man

Chapter 8 – What Do You Want?

Recap: Sasuke POV

I limped to the couch and she tripped over my foot. I yelled as she fell on my torso. She squealed. She was inches away from my face.

My heartbeat skipped.

I couldn't fight the pain anymore…

I took in a deep breath and looked in her eyes.

"Hinata…"

She blushed and watched me

.

"You're on my foot…"

.

.

.

Hinata POV

I blushed and sat beside him. I can't believe I was about to fall for that!

I closed my eyes and sighed, he mimicked my actions. I looked over, he was frowning. "What's wrong?" I looked down. He made me so mad but at the same time I wanted to kiss him. He patted my head with his good arm. I smiled and looked at him.

His eyelids were half closed. I knew my face was red, one moment I was cussing him out, the next I was blushing like mad! His hair hung casually over his face. I turned to him. "I have a confession…"

He closed his head and rested it on the back of the couch. "Yeah…"

I took a deep breath.

"I…"

He sat up.

"I… well… I…"

"What Hinata…"

"I kissed Itachi"

He paused. "You kissed my brother…" I nodded sadly. He frowned again. "You should leave…"

I shook my head. "I was mad at you and I barely kiss Itachi! You were mad at me and SLEPT with Sakura!"

He chuckled. "I wasn't mad at you…" I pushed him. He groaned tipping over to his other arm. I pulled him up quickly. "What!"

"You were mad!"

"Fine… whatever you say…" He closed his eyes again. "You're always right…" He mumbled. I growled lowly.

"Don't say that!"

"Fine…"

"Stop it!"

He turned his head. "Alright…"

"Why are you doing that?"

He turned back to me, he was clearly tired yawning. I watched him. "Doing what?" He muttered. "Not fighting with you?" I nodded. "Do you want me to fight with you?" I hesitated for a minute. The answer to this question could have a good affect or a bad one. I closed my eyes.

"Yes! Well… I want… you to fight for… me"

"No…"

He shrugged. I frowned. "But w-why?"

"Why should I?" I stood, before I could react he grabbed my hand and pulled me down on his lap. "Is that enough fighting for a day? I swear Hinata, I try to be nice to you and you hate it, but when I'm mean you cry!"

"I wasn't going to cry!"

"Liar…"

I straddled his waist. "Does this hurt?" He shook his head. I bent down and suddenly I felt his hand push my face away.

"No, Hell no… you kissed Itachi… you have to wait until his cooties are gone!" I watched him and got off.

"Fine… I'll just wait until Sakura cooties are gone" I stood and ran to the door. He was yelling me not to go but of course I did anyway.

I walked into my apartment.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I groaned when I heard the door close, but it opened again. She walked back in. "Just kidding!" She laughed, pointing at me. If my leg wasn't messed up I would have tackled her…

I smirked and cooed her over to me. She walked over and sat back down. She giggled. I smiled.

I was so glad I hadn't brought it up again, but she was stepping on my foot so that was a nice save. I watched her pull out cards and board games.

This girl…

"Hinata… I want to give you something…"

She looked over. I reached in my pocket. She blushed. "Your key?" I nodded.

"Why not? My leg is messed up so I can't just spring up and answer the door." Her eyes fell to the floor.

"Thank you…" I nodded and closed my eyes.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes, I was sweating all over. "It's 12:20am…" I sat up and grabbed my hair. I moved my foot and laid back down. I heard a knock at the door. "There's no way, I'm getting up"

The knocking got a lot harder. I knew who that was. I got up slowly, it would piss her off. I opened the door.

Sakura…

.

.

.

Hinata POV

I grabbed a towel to dry my hair.

I can't believe he gave me a key to his apartment. I looked down at the key sitting on my dresser. I looked at the clock.

12:25am

"I wonder has he taken his meds." I sighed and grabbed the key; I would have to remember to add it to my keys. I opened the door and noticed his door was already open. I pushed it open a bit more when I heard talking.

"Why are you here?" My heart leap at Sasuke's tone, who was here and why did he sound like he hated them.

"I need you" It was Sakura; I forced myself not to run in.

"The feeling isn't mutual"

"It is every time you and that girl have a problem! Why won't you just stay with me?"

"You're annoying…"

I heard the sound of kissing. "Tell me… does she touch you like this?"

"No."

I felt tears form in my eyes. How could he? I gripped the keys in my hand.

"Then why can't you just stay with me, I can make you happier than she ever could"

He grunted. "What about Naruto?"

"Just a minor setback… just like Hinata… she's holding us back from each other!"

I turned to leave. I didn't want to hear another word, he said enough.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I rolled my eyes. "She isn't holding me back from anything…" I grunted again, my leg was killing me. I just wanted Hinata to come over and take care of me. I smiled mentally. I looked up at Sakura, she tried kissing me. It just made my skin feel thick, sticky and unclean.

"You just said she didn't touch you like I do!"

I sighed. "The way you touch me is nothing compared to the way she does, I don't have to fight the urge to not throw up" She held her chest. She was completely naked. I didn't have to force myself to look at her in the eye. "You should leave"

She shook her head. "She did this to you! She made you hurt yourself!"

I took a deep breath. "I love her."

"You loved me!"

"I lied"

"You didn't… just admit it, we had something"

"I used you." I held the bridge of my nose. "Get out!" I raised my voice. She stepped back and grabbed her trench coat. I felt my eyes burn, they tend to do that when I got mad.

I got up, making sure she left. My leg was hurting so bad. She walked down the hall, but my eyes turned to the door in front of me.

I limped over and knocked softly. I heard crying. "Hinata?"

"Leave…" I was confused so I did.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

I held my face. "I hate him!" I threw the key across the room. Suddenly, I was falling. I groaned and looked up at Sasuke. His eyes flashed red, his hair hung sloppily and lips were pressed.

"Why?"

I choked. "Why what?"

He sighed. "Why do you hate me?"

I got up, he was shaking and sweating. "Have you taken your pills?"

He hit the door frame. "Don't ignore me…" He hissed out. I put my shoulder under his and forced him back into his room. "Why do you hate me?" I walked in with a cup of water and two pills. I watched him drink.

I lend against his nightstand. "Why are you wasting your time on me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Sakura! I came over to check on you…"

"Did you hear the whole thing?"

I stood. "What would have been the point?"

"You would have heard the whole thing…" I couldn't hold it anymore. "Why are you crying? Stop it."

I shook my head. "You're so stupid!"

"I'm stupid? I just told that girl that I love you, I just told her to leave, I just want you to love me back, I have never had to do this much to get it through someone's fucking head. You're a dumbass"

I stared at him. "You're mean."

"I'm not scared to be mean to you" I watched him. I couldn't breathe. "Just… What more can I do? Tell me, I would love to know?"

"I don't know…"

"Then why are you wasting YOUR time?"

"I don't know..."

He sighed. "Then go, just leave until you do…"

I watched him. I was being so difficult. I could just curl up with him and forget the whole thing but I was walking out of his apartment. I was walking into mine and crawling in my bed again, and I cried myself to sleep again.

.

.

.

It had been a whole month since I saw Sasuke. I buried myself in work; my dad was going to help me with the money. Work… it was just horrible. Sakura worked me to the last hour and made me close up. I didn't have to take this. I could punch her. I could easily kick her in the stomach, but where was I going to find another job at short notice.

Oddly, I was glad that I was working late. I was keeping up over-time, it kept my mind off of Sasuke and it kept the chances of me seeing him at a 0.

I yawned and looked at my clock; it was 1:05am. I cleaned up the rest of the tables and changed the Open sign to Closed. I locked the doors and ran out to my car. "Why are you running?"

I gasped and looked back. "Naruto…"

He chuckled. "The one and only" I pressed my back to my car. I don't know why but Naruto made me very tense. His eyes glowed under the street light. I smiled slightly.

"Uh…"

"You don't have to be scared?"

I guess it would have been easy to tell, I could feel myself shaking. "Ah…"

"I just wanted to get out the house for some ramen, I heard about this spot and who knew you worked here?" I smiled and nodded, mentally thinking Sakura did. He shrugged. "I guess, I'm too late, eh?"

"Y-you are?"

He smiled. "Fall is coming soon, huh?" I nodded. He walked up to me and cupped my face. "Stop shaking, I'm not you to mug you…" I nodded. "Or rape you…" He smirked. He had a way of reading me.

"I didn't say that"

"You didn't say much"

"I'm sorry… I'm just really tired" He nodded.

"Well get home…" I nodded and he let my face go. "Oh, Hinata…" I looked at him. "You should talk to Sasuke; he is a real mess…" I heart fell.

"I don't think-"

"Don't be hard-headed…" He started to walk down the road. I got in my car, trying to calm down. Soon I pulled into the complex. I got up and walked to my door. I didn't know what possess to knock on his door. The door opened a minute later.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I heard someone at the door. I walked to the door and opened it.

My eyes widen slightly. There she was standing at my door and I felt like I needed to be a dick. "It's almost 2am"

"I am fully aware of the time…"

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm quitting my job…"

I watched her, I knew she was lying but followed along. "How are you going to pay for college?"

She shrugged. "I'll become a stripper"

I lend on my doorframe. "You say that now…" She smiled. I closed my eyes to stop a smirk that wanted to bad to grow on my face.

"I think it'd be fun"

"Why are you telling me?" She looked down and before I could react she latched herself around my waist. I didn't want to argue so I just held her. I pushed her back. "I'm moving…"

She looked up at me. "Why?"

"I'm almost twenty-one and leaving in a one room apartment free of charge because my brother is the landlord, and I also get paid too much for barely doing anything"

"I honestly don't see the problem…"

I pulled her inside. I watched her eyeing the boxes that were stacked up everywhere. "I want freedom and responsibility" She bit her lip. "How am I supposed to someday support a family when I have never had to support myself?"

She folded my arms. "Wouldn't you need to go back to college?"

I laughed. "I skipped my 12th grade year of high-school; I already went to college for five years… which I really didn't need"

She stared at me. "You're smart"

I nodded. "Do you still have that key I gave you?" She nodded and blushed. I nodded. "It's actually the key to my new place" Her eyes widen.

"Where are you moving to?"

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"My parent's house" I frowned.

"Isn't that a setback?"

"They died when I was young, hence why I stayed with Itachi so long" I gasped.

"I didn't know!" He shrugged.

I smiled. He frowned and stepped back. "Do you know what you want now?"

"Huh?"

He sighed. "The last time I saw I told you to not to come back unless you know what you want"

I paused and bit my lip. "I know now…" He stared down at me. "I want…"

"Well…"

I sighed. "I want…"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Cliff Hanger! Aah, maybe two more chapters left. Review, Review, REVIEW!**


	9. All I Want Is

**Author Note: I think this chapter sucks, partly because I'm getting really tired of it. Let me know what you think! Enjoy !**

My Maintenance Man

Chapter 9 – All I want is…

Recap: Hinata POV

He sighed. "The last time I saw I told you to not to come back unless you know what you want"

I paused and bit my lip. "I know now…" He stared down at me. "I want…"

"Well…"

I sighed. "I want…"

.

.

.

I felt him grabbed my face, much like Naruto did. "Please… Just tell me"

I looked down. "I can tell you what I don't want…"

He paused. "Fine."

I bit my lip. "I don't want you to get fed up with me, or give up on me… I don't want you to feel like I'm a burden. I don't want you to stop looking at me like you do… I don't want you to stop treating like you do… I don't want to you stop fighting with me when I'm wrong…" I felt him wipe my tears away. "I don't want you to stop loving me…" He watched me. "I don't want to be alone…"

He held me.

"I love you…"

He paused. "What?"

I blushed. "I… love you…"

"Are you drunk?"

I shook my head. "I'm serious."

He smirked; I saw his eyes rolled back. "Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Sasuke and I were always together. I helped him pack…more like unpack. While he would be packing up things in his room, I was unpacking his stuff from the living room or "accidently" opening a box or seven. I sat in his room opening a box that read: **Clothes. **

"What the fuck are you doing?" I froze; maybe if I stand still he won't notice me. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt him pick me up and put my on the bed. "What are you doing?" He whispered in my ear. My voice was stuck in my throat. He touched my collar bone. "Are you trying to sabotage me?"

"N-n-no"

He sucked my neck. "I think you are."

I moaned. "Sasuke…"

His hand ran under my shirt. I tried breathing which was becoming increasingly difficult. "What were you doing?" He played with my bra wire. I watched his eyes.

"I l-left something in t-that b-box…" He chuckled going under my bra. I hissed.

"You shouldn't lie to me…" I groaned. "I'm s-sorry"

He pulled me up. I blushed and held my face. He kissed my neck and unbuttoned my shorts. "Why are you unpacking my things?" I watched him pull off my underwear with my shorts.

"I…"

He pulled off his basketball shorts. I closed my eyes. No matter how many times he undressed in front of me, I was still shy. I tried to move. He laughed. "No, darling" I smiled at him as he climbed on me. "I want to know?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt so bipolar around him so when the next words slipped out of my mouth, even I was shocked. "Make me…" He pushed me down. "Fine"

.

.

I yawned and rolled over but felt empty bed. I shot up. I was alone in his room. Nothing was there but the bed. "It was a trick." I muttered. I was in one of his long shirts. I got up and padded to the living. Two men were taking his couch out.

How childish would it be if I jumped on it? I wonder how mad would Sasuke be? I was looking for the man in question. I walked out and He was standing there with… Naruto.

"You're up?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto chuckled lending against wall. I grabbed my head. This is so fucking weird. That's when I remembered that Sasuke and Naruto were friends way before I had known either of them.

"You tricked me!" I pointed at him.

"You gave me no choice." He turned back to Naruto. "I'll call you later man" Naruto nodded and said good-bye to me. I sighed. Sasuke pushed me against the wall. I stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't want me to go" I blushed.

"It's childish…"

"You're childish" I turned. "But it's fine…" A smiled grew on my face.

He kissed my forehead. I pouted. "We're going to be so far away…"

"Come with me then?"

I pushed him. "What?"

He chuckled. "Come live with me"

"I can't just pack up and leave!"

"You kind of can?" I looked down. "I get it if I'm moving too fast; I was going to wait to ask but…" I looked up. "Since you're being so devious now…"

"I…"

"What do you say?" I nodded. He smirked.

"No, I want you to ask me"

"I want to move in with you…"

He held me. The men came back. Sasuke turned to them. "I have another job for you"

.

.

The next couple of weeks I was packing up my things. Sasuke didn't let me see the house. I was just nineteen moving in with someone who wasn't even my official boyfriend. I sat in the car waiting on him to get back from this tall building. He walked down. I looked down. He got back in the car and smirked at me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Just cold feet is all"

"I didn't ask you to marry me…" He started the car.

"I didn't say you did, I was just saying!" I laughed, even if he did ask anytime soon I would say no.

He chuckled. "You're so weird"

"You never asked me to be your girlfriend either?"

He looked over. "I thought it was understood"

"Well, I didn't understand…"

"Don't you think it's childish?"

"I'm childish…"

We came to a red light. He pulled me to him. His kisses were so electric. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"No" He paused. I laughed. "Just kidding, okay"

He growled. "All that hype for an okay? I need some tears and squealing!" I smiled and looked out the window. We pulled up to this compound. It had a red and white fan on the gate. The door opened and Sasuke drove in and around a big water fountain. The house had the same fan on the door.

He parked in front of the house and went to open my door, but I naturally opened it first. He sneered and grabbed my hand. I giggled and walked to the steps. "The key please?" I looked at him. "You're kidding!"

He smiled as I handed him the key. He opened the door. It wasn't a mansion but it was damn near close enough! The corridor had old wood floors, matter of fact the whole place was filled with cobwebs and dust. Sasuke sighed. I looked over at him. "What better way to love a house than to fix it up?"

"You can barely fix an AC"

"I purposely didn't fix it"

I punched him in the arm. I turned when I heard the door open. A team of seven came in, their shirts read: Konoha Clean Team but on their sleeve was that fan.

Sasuke walked to them and pointed to different sections of the house. They nodded. I just noticed it, but Sasuke and Itachi weren't middle class, they had a lot of money and I was watching Sasuke dip his toe in it. I blushed. "Umm… Sasuke?" He turned to me.

"Yes?" He said walking to me.

"You're rich?"

"A little bit…" He shrugged. I held my face. How are you a little bit rich?

"This is a bit much!"

He shook his head. "Not really…" He grabbed my hand led me down the hallway. I counted at least five doors until we got to the last door. "This was my parent's room" The room was huge and still untouched. There was a huge bed that was pushed against a wall, on a wall adjacent to the bed looked out unto the whole town.

"This is just too much, Sasuke!" He held my waist.

He kissed my temple. "I have some work to do, so go and explore" I pouted as he left me. I walked around the house, every room was huge, and the closets were the size of my old room. The bathroom was big too. It seemed like everything was made for royalty.

Sasuke had a lot of explaining to do.

I made sure to be aware of my surrounding because it was easy to get lost in this house and some door connected to each other. I went into the corridor and watched some of the cleaning staff. I saw stairs and decided to go up. There were two doors. I just peeked in the first one. It had to be an office, with books on both walls. I walked out and into the other room. The walls were just windows looking out into the town. I saw art supplies and smiled.

I saw a door. "So the rooms connect…cool"

I went back down stairs and went into in the kitchen which was also big and it looked out in the living room where Sasuke was talking with one of the staff. I sighed. I wasn't used to this kind of life. It would be only us. I pulled out my phone to tell Ino.

Night fell, and we drove back to the apartments, I stayed with him. I brushed my hair. "Why didn't you tell me about all of this?"

He walked out the bathroom in his boxers. "You never asked?"

I yawned. "Fair enough…"

He looked at me. "We own multiple compounds… Itachi took the role as the head over the company when my parents died but I decided we should stay at this one because it's closer the main house but don't be fooled Itachi doesn't actually live there he has a nice mansion on the other side of town… he only stays there when he had a long day of doing whatever he does" He paused as if he was letting me soak it all in.

"That explains a lot" I spoke up. He nodded and smirked.

I gasped when I felt his hand on my thigh. I pushed him away. "Not tonight…" He pouted. "Tomorrow, we have to go see my father, I want his approval"

He kissed my shoulder. "I already did, lucky me Neji put in a good word"

I gasped. "You're good"

"I know…" He pulled me closer.

.

.

.

Tomorrow I told Itachi was moving out with this brother. I had some paper work to do, but nothing to stress about.

I sighed and pulled up to this huge house. I got out and walked in. It was beautiful! I smiled and put my suit case on the floor. The movers were replacing everything and fixing stuff that I didn't bother to care about.

"Oh my fucking gosh!" I turned and saw Ino. I smiled and nodded She hugged me. "Who knew the kid had dough?!" I rolled my eyes; it was a matter of time before we got lost…twice.

I showed her our room. I decided to just go with his parent's room. "This is amazing!" I nodded. Ino smiled. "I want to be in love like you!"

I looked down. "I am in love with him…" She giggled and hugged me.

"I'm happy for you!" I sat on the bed. "So are y'all secretly married?"

"No…"

"Are y'all engaged?"

I shook my head. "No, Ino"

"Uh…so you're pregnant?"

"NO!"

"Then why did y'all move into this big ass house?"

"He asked, I said yes and we pulled up here…I don't want all of this, it's just too much!"

She rubbed her chin. "He wants to start a family with you!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

She smiled. "Fine, so are you going to have a slumber party?"

"No…"

"Is that your favorite word now?"

I sighed. She is so hyperactive. "umm…No"

"See! Oh, I know…y'all are going to screw each other in every room!"

I blushed. "Ino-"

"Is she teasing you?" We looked at the door. Sasuke stood there. I blushed more.

Ino jumped up. "Are you going to ask my girl to marry you? Or are y'all already married? Did you get her pregnant?" He stood there with a straight face. She smirked. "Why did you choose such a big house?"

He patted her head. "This is my family house, why not restore it?" She pouted and walked back to me.

"He's a dork, Hinata!" I giggled. He smiled. Soon she left. Sasuke stood there. "She is something…" I nodded.

"She's loud" He nodded.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I rubbed my neck; that was going to bruise later. I sighed and opened my eyes. Hinata was laying on me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

The sun was setting. "Sasuke…" I looked at her as she rolled over and sat up. Her hair brushed the skin of her back. She put her head in her hands. "I don't want this…" I stayed quiet. "I can't handle it…" Closing my eyes I sighed.

"I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It's too much; you're doing too much for me!" She was shaking. I pulled her down.

"Don't worry…I have an idea…" She stared at me and I returned a small smile.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Yeah, well… the next one will be the last one… I don't want to drive this story into the ground anymore so yup! Review :)**


	10. First Kiss

My Maintenance Man

Chapter 10 – First Kiss

Hinata POV

I walked through the house running my fingers over the walls. I walked into the kitchen and Sasuke was standing at the stove with a pink apron on. I covered my mouth trying to hide a giggle that I felt about to come out. I smiled and sat at that island. "Good morning…"

For the first time I saw Sasuke jump. He turned around with a slight blush on his face. I laughed and held my stomach. He panted and quickly collected himself. "Do not do that!" He muttered. I giggled.

"Whatever you say"

We didn't move into the giant house that he wanted, we moved into a house down the street from my college. It wasn't small but big enough for two people. He smirked. "Did you finish your homework?"

I pouted and nodded. I really did love staying with him. He wasn't a slob nor was he a neat freak. He didn't snore in the bed but he did talk in his sleep. He steals the covers every now and even. He even leaves the toilet seat up. In return, I take embarrassing picture of him in his sleep. I would kick him directly onto the floor and I purposely take my time in the bathroom and a bonus if he really bothered me. I would hide the toothpaste cap.

That really pisses him off.

I ran a hand through my hair, I felt a kiss being placed on my cheek. I smiled. "You look girly with that apron on…"

"Am I a pretty girl?"

I nodded as he put breakfast in front of me. He wasn't a master chef but he knew the basics. Moving together made us argue more and I would end up trying to fight him.

But I loved staying with him. I loved when he picked me up after school, even though he took half share of the Uchiha Company and now works with Itachi. I played in the weird looking yellow blob that covered half the plate. I couldn't tell from the smell, it actually didn't have a smell which was really scary. I looked at the…what I want to call bacon, it was black… he got a little bacon on these ashes. My eyes drifted to the grits and they just didn't look right. I smiled and picked up the glass of Orange juice.

Was he trying to kill me?

He smiled. "Well…taste it"

I coughed. "I'm not hungry…"

He frowned. "You muttered you were hungry in your sleep when I asked so I got up and cooked; now you're not hungry?" I nodded weakly. I wasn't going to take any risk on his food.

I stood thinking of a lie. I hugged him. "I am hungry…" He looked at me. "For you…" I mumbled. He chuckled and kissed my neck. I was in the clear with this slop that he made. I let him carry me to 'our' room.

.

.

College was cool, nothing I cheered about. I just wanted to get home to my boyfriend. One thing was good though, Ino also got in. She was so excited… her and Neji were apparently something now. I rolled my eyes. I took all morning classes so that way I didn't have to be stuck in class like Ino. I chuckled at myself as a black mustang rolled up. Sasuke rolled down the window. "Your prince awaits" I smiled and got in.

I looked over at him. He smirked slightly. I frowned. I wonder what's got him this uptight, looking in the backseat I saw a basket and picnic blanket. I smiled. "We're going on a picnic!" He shrugged.

"Something like that…"

Something like that? What was something like that? What did he have planned? I looked in my lap. What if he wants to get married? I felt my heartbeat race. No. That was crazy. My mind was flipping along with my heart and stomach. He pulled up into a small clearing that looked over the city.

I almost laughed at the scene but looked at my boyfriend who simply started getting things out the car. He laid down the blanket and put the picnic basket down. I went over and sat with him. He stared at me for a long time. "Come here…" His voice was raspy. I crawled over to him, with my back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "Don't lie about my shitty cooking" I blushed.

"I didn't exactly lie…" I blurted out. He laid me on the floor.

"You did… We can't be together with you lying" I stayed quiet.

"Sasuke…" He kissed my neck. I smiled. "Your cooking is really shitty" He chuckled against my skin.

"Thank you"

"What was this for?" He sighed.

"No reason, just something new" I smiled. He was really a sweet guy… most of the time. We eventually got home. He ran into the shower and I decided to wash a few dishes. I turned the right knob.

Nothing.

I turned left knob.

Nothing.

I growled. Why do I have to deal with shit like this? I smirked. Sasuke is just…

I rolled my eyes and went under the sink.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I got out the shower, hearing loud noises from the kitchen I panicked. What if someone is hurting Hinata? I have to fight naked! I growled and ran out. "Hinata!" I heard a scream, thump and water. She got up covered in water. She growled. I smirked. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to fix the stupid sink!" She tried pushing the water stream back down. I laughed and walked over to turn off the knobs. She scoffed.

I grabbed her arm. "I am a maintenance man for a reason, darling" I watched her pout. Her hair was sticking to her hair, she pouted and handed me the screw driver. "What were you trying to do with a screw driver?"

"Fix it!" She yelled and sat down. "How are you such the master at fixing stuff if everything is broken?" I shook my head and simply turned the bolt until it wouldn't turn anymore. I turned to her. She pouted.

"What's the fun of living with a master if he can never show off?"

She pouted and slipped on the wet floor. I tried choking back my laugh. "My butt!" She whined.

"Oh shush" I grabbed the detachable head from the faucet.

She gasped. "You better not…" I turned it on. She screamed and got up. I saw her grabbed the soap. "Oh Sasuke you missed a spot"

.

Hinata POV

I squeezed the bottle on his head and started to rub it in. "Oh yeah… that's it!" I stepped back he was frowning harder than ever.

"You took it to far Hinata…" He touched his head. "My hair!" I blinked.

"I… I'm sorry" He grabbed my shoulders and rubbed his head on mine. I laughed and pushed him. It wasn't so funny when he fell.

He groaned and rolled over. I laughed and sat on his back. "Sasuke…" He whimpered back. I wrapped my arms around him. He rolled back over until I was on top. I looked down at my soapy boyfriend. He sat us up. I bent to kiss him until my mouth was filled with the taste of soap.

We both gagged.

But I was happy, and even though we had issues but much like the things in this house that I was sure that was going to fall apart… it could be fixed.

Lucky for me… I have Sasuke… my very own maintenance man.

.

The End

.

**Author Note: Kind of cheesy but I love cheese! There you go the last chapter of MMM. Bye!**


End file.
